Goodbye
by dysfunctional11
Summary: Jack frees Irina from her cell, pre-ADT


Author- duh me!! dysfuncitonal1, Natalie, Nat... however u know me  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Summary- Jack frees Irina from her cage, pre-ADT, a little bit of POV at the end  
  
Disclaimer- unfortunately I do not own Alias or any of the characters they belong to JJ Abrams  
  
Author's note- thank you to my beta Tasherie, Tasha I luv ya girl thanks sooo much!!!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jack walked down the corridor to her cell. Inwardly nervous over what he was about to do.  
  
Irina had been meditating on the floor. When she realized that Jack was standing in front of her cell, she looked up at him and smiled. She stood and walked over to the glass, wondering why he was here. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his company, because she did. Irina only hoped she would not have to wait long to learn the reason for his visit.  
  
She noticed an uncertainty in his eyes, but he smiled at her. It was a nervous yet gentle smile.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. Jack was still gathering the courage to do what he was about to do. He finally found all he needed and broke the silence.  
  
"Answer me this," He said in a hushed voice. "Are you ready to run?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Are you ready to run?" he repeated, in the same quiet voice.  
  
"Jack, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm here to get you out of this cell." He said calmly.  
  
"What?" She asked in a surprised tone, her face showing her lack of comprehension.  
  
"You heard me. You have spent long enough in this cage."  
  
"Jack, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Irina, I'm not kidding, I have the key right here." He held up the keycard to her cell.  
  
"Oh my God, you're serious." She said, shocked.  
  
"I'll ask you again, are you ready to run?"  
  
This time she nodded.  
  
"Okay," he said as he leaned towards the glass. "This is what you have to do. I'm going to take you into the interrogation room and I've made sure there are no guards. We are going to say you have decided to cooperate. When the coast is clear you can exit through the back into the garage. There is a car waiting for you."  
  
"Jack, are you sure this is going to work?" Irina's tone was worried.  
  
"No, but the odds are in our favor. I've taken care of everything, Irina. All I ask is...that you trust me."  
  
She smiled.  
  
Jack took the keycard and slid it into the lock outside her cell. As the door opened, he saw the guard look over questioningly. "I have authorization to take the prisoner with me," he told the guard outside her cell.  
  
The guard nodded his head and didn't venture any questions. He just allowed Jack to take Irina out of her cell, seemingly too afraid of Jack, or both, to protest.  
  
"We are going to have to put handcuffs on you." He whispered.  
  
"I wondered when I was going to see those. I think I have developed a bond with them." She replied teasingly, expecting this.  
  
Jack put the handcuffs on incredibly loosely. Irina was pleased they weren't cutting into her wrists as they usually did.  
  
Irina looked her cell over one last time, hoping that she would never see it again, at least not from the inside.  
  
They slowly and silently walked down the hallway listening to the sound of the bars rise and lower. At the end of hallway there was another guard, she believed his name was Steve. He said nothing, just stood there and stared. Both Jack and Irina swore they saw a very slight smirk in the guard's expression. Irina smiled at the guard as she walked by him and he was obviously taken aback. All of the guards were used to the smug expression she usually wore. He smiled back at her a little nervously, wondering why she smiled at him on this day.  
  
'I love having that power over people,' Irina thought to herself.  
  
They made their way to the interrogation room and just as Jack had promised, there were no guards. Except, of course, for the two outside her cell. Thankfully they didn't run into Kendall or any other agents. They went into the interrogation room and looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Are you sure about this Jack?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Thank you, Jack." She smiled and looked him in the eye.  
  
He took her hands and unlocked the handcuffs. Then he took her hands in his and kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there for a moment. Jack simply took in the smell of her and the feel of her soft, gentle hands. 'God, did she smell good,' he thought to himself.  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips even if they were on her forehead. Then he dipped his head and caught her lips in a long, lingering, gentle kiss. No tongue, just the locked, lingering lips. Then a moment later she felt his tongue seeking entry. She eagerly obliged. The kiss was still gentle, even though now they had their tongues memorizing the other's mouths. Jack tried to take in every taste and sensation of her, in such a short time. Irina took in the taste of him as well. She wanted this to go further than a kiss; to have this moment never end, but she knew she couldn't do that.  
  
It was Jack who pulled away first. "Good luck. Take care of yourself," he said and smiled at her. He would not say goodbye. Goodbye would mean never seeing her again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he said goodbye. He refused to say goodbye.  
  
They broke apart. She headed towards the door, preparing to run for the exit, with one last look and smile at the man she loved. She didn't say goodbye either, leaving the possibility and hope that they would meet again. She ran out the door and into the deserted hallway. Then she turned the corner and exited through the heavy black door that led to the parking garage. She ran down the stairs and to the car Jack had parked for her, with the keys in the ignition. She threw her jacket roughly into the backseat. She had always hated that horrid thing. Without a backward glance, she drove away quickly.  
  
Irina  
  
I'm sitting here in the car, driving away, not knowing where I'm going and not really knowing anything except how wonderful Jack was. I'm having a hard time concentrating on the road. I have a funny feeling in my stomach that is...almost of regret. This is what I want, though. I am finally out of my cell. The problem is, I am without Jack. That cage may have been worth it, just to be able to be with him. Was it really worth it? I'm trying to reassure myself that this is what I want and that this is the right thing. Truly, the only thing I can think about is Jack. What if I never see him again? I know I am crying now and I can feel the hot tears on my cheeks. What if I never see my love again? What if I never feel his touch again? What if I never feel his lips or taste him? Can I bear to live that way? Without him?  
  
Jack  
  
As I watch her drive off I wonder whether I have made the right choice in letting her out. There is definitely going to be hell to pay. I haven't even thought of the outcome, which is a very rare occurrence for me. I have only thought of her and her well being. I will probably be fired at the least. At least she is out of that horrible cage. She is free. Will I ever see her again? Will I ever smell her or feel her soft hands or taste her? I have so many thoughts running through my head. Where will she go? I am sure she has people who are still loyal to her. She has places to go. Will I be okay? How can I live without her? I'm trying my best not to let my eyes tear up, but I can't help it, this feeling is taking over me. I'm losing grip. I can't fathom never seeing the woman of my dreams for the rest of my life. All I want is for her to be happy. Whether she is happy or feeling the same way I am, I will never know. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen is gone forever.  
  
He hoped he would see her again and she him. 


End file.
